Marry You
by snowangel786
Summary: Prince Zuko was new at proposing and he never expected it to be her. So after many months and weeks he finally asks her. Their life lead by 'Marry you'sung by Bruno Mars. The lyrics wove thier life, each line a moment in her life...


Title: Marry You

Type: Songfic Bruno Mars 'Marry you'

Summary: Prince Zuko was new at proposing and he never expected it to be her. So after many months and weeks he finally asks her. Their life in less than 5,000 words.

Author: Snowangel

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last air bender nor do I own the song 'Marry you' which is sung by Bruno Mars. And no matter how many time I listen to the song or watch ATLA I don't think I will own either of these mastermind projects. :D**_

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._.**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

The moon hung in the ominous dark sky, its crescent shape reminding her of a banana. The stars surrounding the moon twinkled down at her, knowing her secret. There was the chill wind that brushed against her bare arms but she didn't move, Goosebumps appeared as proof that she was a living person.

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

It had been a while since she had sat at on the balcony's rail. Her hand pressed down on the cold metal, her legs swinging in the air. Her shoulders were hunched around her face, allowing the wind to slide along her shoulders and into her dark long hair.

_**Hey Baby...**_

Her blue eyes were soft as she gazed down at her left hand, holding up in front of her to see the ring. The diamond possessed the three C's as Mai had told her. Clarity, carats and Cut. Yet the diamond meant nothing to her. Raising that very hand to her neck, her hand brushed against her necklace.

_**I think I want to marry you...**_

To honour her customs as well as his own, he gave her two pieces of jewellery which she would never take off. The chain around her neck was silver and as fine and delicate as a hair. At the end of it, comfortably sitting in the hollow of her collarbones was a pearl. The significance of the pearl was lost on everyone, especially her brother, but it wasn't lost on her. A pearl is a grain of sand. One single grain in which it takes years to get to this perfection. Even though it come from the mud and a from an oyster it will still come out white and pure. It was the picture of perfection.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

She remembered the look in his eyes. Dark lashes framed his golden intensity, his dark hair coming round to frame half his face. He didn't blink nor did he shake but when he spoke it proved his nervousness.

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

He took the glass out of her clenched hands in case she would break it shattering the glass, her hand and the moment. He placed it on the table, leaning closer to her all the while. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she looked up surprised to find him with his eyes closed. His forehead landed on hers, their breaths intermingling.

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

And he just stayed like that, breathing in her pure rain forest scent while she closed her eyes, intertwining their hands together.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**_

"Come with me." He whispered, pulling on her hand so that she had to follow him to the balcony. They came to a stop right behind the rails and watched the nation go to sleep. Fire lights were blown away and the glow on the moon fell on the nation that was in a war not so long ago. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she leant forward, both palms on the rail, her eyes drinking in the nation. For a country that relied so much on the sun it looked more beautiful in the soft glow of the scarred moon. In the middle of the city she could see the priest's palace. Yes, they had their own Dragon Palace. It illuminated everything in its vicinity, the point at the top reaching high into the sky.

_**No one will know,**_

_**Come on girl.**_

They stayed like that for a while, not caring that anyone could walk in on the Prince and the love of his life.

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on girl.**_

It could be easily said that it took them a while to find each other. Two Years to be exact. Each and every one of the Gaang had separated. And it was only when Sokka and Sukki had gotten married that everyone decided that wanted friends. It wasn't long before Aang and Toph were laughing and having a conversation. Nor was it long before she became good friends with Mai, which was something he did everything in his power to keep from happening. Many would have expected him to be the one to invite her to the palace but in fact it was his ex-girlfriend to do the honours. And when he hunted Mai down to ask why she would do such a thing she answered "I like her. She keeps things real even though she is ridiculously hopeful and a mother."

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

So it hadn't come as a surprise to Mai when she saw the two talk, walk, and spend every minute together. It didn't surprise her that he had stopped coming to her for discussions or that she never saw him without her. He should have believed Mai.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Was it really that long ago? Now as she sat on the rail, her legs swimming in the air she looked at the nation that grew. She watched with eyes known to captivate the Dragon himself. She felt like a fool when she told Mai about her feelings about him. Because Mai's response was anything what she would have expected. "I know that already. Enlighten me with something else!"

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Sitting on the rail right now, she felt cam and peaceful. She felt at home even though her father and brother were miles away in a icy world.

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

Looking back now she should have seen the obvious signs. Sokka acting like an idiot whenever she touched him. Suki telling her to find a man. Aang giving him a pointed look every chance he got. And Toph laughing like Melon Lord. Despite that palace growing concerned over the mental health of the Prince's friends she found it refreshing. Because now they were her family. No matter how ridiculous their attempts at playing the gung shu horn or singing on Music Night.

_**So whatcha wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

When she first found out about him he offered to run away. Men...their solution to everything concerning a girl and her family...

Yet they did run away. To Ember Island. For a week. It was just them. Nothing else. And that stupid Avatar play in which he ordered them to change the characters slightly and the ending. So that the next time they went to watch she noticed the differences. Aang was still played by a girl, Toph was still a male, Sokka was still stupid and the dialogues were still there. But she wasn't who she thought would show up. Her character was the definition of beautiful. Her hair was long and held up in a bun, (Something she never would have done in reality) she wore a silk dress always. And her voice was captivating. He came up as something different as well. The angsty teen was gone and in it's place stood a confident young man whose charm was everlasting. As they left the play she turned to him and laughed.

"Really? That's how you saw it?" She asked, holding onto his hand.

"Hmm...Not all the time but that was all about perspective." He replied.

"You are ridiculous, people are going to find out that you meddled in that play. We were the only two good-looking people in the play." she laughed.

"In reality as well!" He huffed, displeased at her comment.

"You can believe that when Sokka comes and asks you about that play."

"I can take your brother anytime."

"And you can answer Aang..." Her next words were silenced with a kiss.

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun girl.**_

She can't say she never doubted the relationship they had. Of course she doubted it. And she presented her views to him he listened.

"Can you see what I'm trying to say. They don't want me as a Fire Lady. I came from a poor Water Tribe nation that is rebuilding itself. Why do you think they don't want me?"

"I want you."

"That doesn't matter. What you and I want doesn't matter. They want you to marry Mai and rule the nation. You can't do that with me."

"I believe in us!" He shouted back. "I believe that we can make it through. Don't you?"

It took her a second to reply. "No, I don't believe we can." He looked shocked and hurt. She could remember that look in his eyes, as though she had just ripped out his heart.

"No, listen to me. They will do anything they can to pull us apart. Anything! Find Scandals, _create_ scandals, use our family. Anything. I don't want to hurt you or anyone I love."

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "You really don't believe that we'll make it through?" he whispered.

She choked back a sob, "No, I don't." A crystal river ran down her cheek.

"You're lying."

"Shut up and let me go."

"Shut up and tell the truth."

"I just did."

Before she could say anything she felt his lips on her. Him pleading with her silently while she tried to turn away so she wouldn't have to face him anymore. He held onto her, his eyes open as his hips moved against hers. She let tears travel down her cheeks as her own blue eyes looked into his. He finally let her go, his hands holding her wrists, and leaning his forehead against hers.

"If you leave now I won't begrudge you."

She stayed quiet, didn't answer to him. But she never left. Not when he pulled her to lie down on the sofa. Not when he kissed her again. And not when he said "I love you. No matter what."

And she didn't leave but kissed him before replying in a whisper, "I love you too, despite your habit of leaving negotiations up to sexual tension."

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

She laughed into the night when she remembered how he approached her father. All dressed up in a blue parka, he looked big as all men would wearing at least three layers of clothing. He held onto her hand tightly, she could feel him heating up her bare hand. On the ship, just before they made in entrance to the new and improved Southern Water Tribe he had taken off his glove.

"Please don't leave me there." He begged when she took off her own glove and laced their fingers together.

"It's just dad...and Sokka...and bato...and all the men...and Aang...I think." She said thoughtfully, looking up at a stricken Prince. "I'm kidding, it'll just be my family and Bato who is like an uncle."

"Just don't leave me."

"As long as you don't let my hand go. I might get frostbite."

"Hand...sure..." He muttered pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hands off, ZUKO!"

"Don't leave me." He whispered against her lips, almost begging her. She just laughed.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

And later that night he had met her whole family. With Grangran and dad. He was the perfect gentleman and the perfect boyfriend. However when my father asked him the question I hope he would he answered better that what I expected.

"How long do you expect this relationship to last?"

He looked up at my father, his hand under the table heating up. "As long as I love her and she loves me than this relationship will last."

"So you plan to marry her?" Sokka blurted out, his mouth open. She looked at her brother with disgust, everyone could see the meat inside. Suki even moved away after slapping her husband on the arm.

"Yeah...I do..." He said uncertain at first but growing in confidence as he turned to look into her eyes.

"Oh...my god..." Suki gushed.

"Get away from her."

"Finally, a man at this table!" Grangran's voice could be heard over Aang's cheer and Sutry's (Sokka and Suki's daughter) wail.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sir," he said to her father. She smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Sitting here on the rail, the wind getting colder, she remembered back to the annual ball a month ago. He was dressed in finery that made him seem so much more handsome. His eyes were bright and luminous. His dark hair held back in a top knot, while he wore red silk. Of course when he saw her his eyes darkened immediately. Before she could stop him he had pulled her into a passionate kiss, not letting go until she pulled away.

"Um...thank you I think." She said, fixing her dark hair back into it neat bun.

He nodded. Holding onto her hand he led her into the hall. It wasn't surprising when half the male population stopped to look at her. She looked like a queen. Her blue dress was made of silk and chiffon. It's splendour shown when she moves even slightly so that blue colour would dissolve into red. Her eyes were huge with _kajol_ enhancing the blue colour in them. Her necklace that was with her since the beginning of her life was held in plain view proudly.

It wasn't only the men who stared at her. The women stared enviously for he didn't look all that bad.

And he led her to the dance floor. People made what for the Prince and the Water Bending Master. She swirled in her blue dress pulling him into an elegant fire nation dance.

"Mai taught me," she answered the look in his eyes.

"Hope she didn't teach you a lot of things."

And they danced and danced until her feet was to sore. So he placed his arm around her waist and led her off the dance floor, taking more than half her weight onto himself.

"I hate dancing!" She muttered, limping slightly. Just then Mai came up to the couple, her look murderous.

"Did you wear the shoe jelly I told you to wear?"

She laughed, looking up at him who was conveniently looking away at the fire nation flag. "About that...isn't it disgusting!"

Mai looked even more murderous if it was possible. "They keep your feet from blistering. Well don't come running to me about the blisters." With that she walked away. No dramatic swish of her dress but she felt that Mai had left an impression of doing just that.

"Don't you dare come to my room!" She muttered to him.

"What...why?" He whined, only nobody heard the prince whine.

"No...no...look at the flag...it'll give you all the answers you could possibly want..." She muttered pulling away from and walking away and saying good night to her family and Uncle Iroh before she went to her chambers.

Much later, when the party had died down he came into her room. She sleepily mumbled "Get out!" Throwing a pillow at his face.

"Really? Immature much?"

"Really? Stupid much?"

Before she could even think of stopping him, he had slipped under the covers. She turned the other way so that her back was to him. But he had just scooped her towards him, letting their bodies meld together. Despite her anger at him she could not help but release a content sigh. He placed a kiss on her neck.

"I do love you...but when it comes to Mai...I try to stay clear..." he whispered kissing up and down her neck.

"Hm...I love you too...just when Sokka and Aang come don't expect me to help you."

She yelped when he spun her in her bed so that she was facing him. "Go to sleep now." He muttered drawing her closer so that his face was buried in her shoulder. She gently placed her arms around his neck, if possible, drawing him closer still.

"Love you."

"Me too...kidding...love you too."

That had been one weird night but the first time they had slept together. Looking back to it now she could have been prepared for what he was going to do a month later.

_**Just say I do,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby. **_

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month when finally he asked her.

"Will you be mine forever?"

She looked shocked, already realising the implications of the question. She should have seen this coming. Damn.

"Just answer. Don't think."

She looked into his eyes. "I already am yours."

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

"Guess what I heard!" She was startled so much the she lost her grip on the rail, her palms slipped. However he was there before she could even fall. His arms around her waist pulling her up.

"Why were you sitting there?" He asked, pulling her into the balcony.

She was however peering around his shoulder. "Was that Toph?"

He groaned.

"Sugar Queen is getting married!" Toph shouted again, walking onto the balcony like she owned the place. Of course being one of his favourite people in the world she might have owned the place.

"How could you? Him and you...eww!" Sokka followed right behind Toph, his face a picture of disgust.

"Congratulations!" Suki shouted running forward to hug her. She hadn't left his side.

"This is a great step towards unity, fire and water combining is what the world needs."

"We don't need wisdom twinkle toes!" Toph said slapping Aang on the head.

"Congratulations soon to be Fire-Lady." Mai said gently, walking towards her to give her a hug.

It was a long night. They talked and mingled. And never once did she let go of his hand or he let go of hers. When they had all left she started closing the door to his room when she saw Uncle Iroh hurrying forward.

"My dear...is it true?" He asked, whispering conspicuously.

"Is what true?"

"You are getting married?"

"Do you doubt that uncle?"

"Finally!" He boomed. "Zuko, my son, you finally asked the question!" He laughed and merrily walked away, singing a cheerful tune.

She closed the door, walking towards her fiancé and they sat in bed and talked. Talked, kissed, and hugged well into the night.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

Drinking was his biggest problem. He never stopped drinking water. Not since she had told him the news.

So now, pacing outside the door he yelled. "That's my wife and my child! I should be in there!"

That promptly got him a yell which was most probably from her.

The door opened, so that GranGran could peer out. "She needs to talk to you."

He nodded unsurprised and walked into the room, ignoring Sokka's words of "Don't ever go near the delivary room".

He looked at his wife who had sweat pouring from her face. Her hair was matted and she looked angry. Pails of water surrounded her bed.

"You!" She shouted. Without even moving her hands, the water from one of the buckets hit him straight in the face. "Why would you do this to me?"

He sputtered, shocked to hear that question.

"If you wanted a child so much I'd like to see you get pregnant you imbecile!" Another bucket of water in his face. She wasn't even moving her hands! "What was it you said? Oh, I remember, 'Uncle Iroh wants grandchildren!' Well tell Uncle Iroh to jump off the cliff. I don't care what he wants!" Her shouts were never ending. She kept yelling at him. He was hiding behind GranGran.

"How is she bending the water?"

"During labour a benders power usually increases tenfold as a hormone is released throughout her body."

"Just what we need." he cursed. A woman in pain has her powers strengthened. This was most probably a way to end the life of men.

"Katara! Katara." He said softly, moving closer to her side of the bed. "Just think of the night I proposed to you. I told you I loved you." He said, holding onto one of her hands.

He desperately dredged up memories that would calm his wife of two years down.

_**Who cares baby,**_

After many memories, some of which he would have liked to forget but made her laugh and that was what he needed, he sat with his wife, watching as she cradled their first daughter.

"Alinka," she muttered.

"What?" He said, coming closer to his wife and daughter. "Did you just name her? Without my permission?"

The look she gave him immediately shut him up.

"Her name is Alinka. Like bells and bangles. Like water seeping through cracks. Alinka."

"Katara...are you sure?" personally he wasn't fond of the name.

"You just watch. This name is made for her!" Katara mumbled, pulling her daughter closer.

_**I think I wanna marry you**_.

She stood in front of the family portrait, completed only a week ago.

It was one of those days.

She sat with her husband on the royal couch. She wore a red dress, with gold trimming. Everything about her screamed fire nation everything but her face and hair. Her hair was done in the water tribe tradition if curls overlapping each other and framing her face. Around her neck was the betrothal necklace he had given her. On her hand was ring in clear view. On her right side he sat there looking all 'lordy' as Toph had described him. He held her hand, their fingers twined.

She had to give the painter some credit. He had shown the love between them easily.

Sitting in front of her, legs crossed and a book next to him was their youngest child, Ursa, who looked nothing like her mother but rather her Aunt Azula. The only factor missing between the two was the menace and insanity in the little girl, something of which her Aunt possessed. Instead there was this wisdom and knowledge that no twelve year old should possess. She was never seen without a book or her scroll.

And yet no one realised that she was a waterbender, practising with her mother in the middle of the night. Her logic for not training during the day was quite simple. "We rise with the moon. I train under the moon."

So when ever there was a match between the children that happened every now and then, the spectators were surprised to see that Ursa could hold her own.

Sitting next to the girl was her elder brother, Lu Ten, his knees brought up his chest, his arms laid lazily on his knees. He was merely fourteen but he was still a child in his mothers eyes. His own blue eyes and black hair with pale skin had become the highlight of the fire nation. He was already considered to be one of the most handsome men out there. His father was no longer in the running being put out by his own sons. Yet anyone could tell that he was a water bender, spending half his time at sea with his uncle.

Standing behind the Fire Lord was his eldest son, Iroh. Already a graduate from the top university, his mind already running around business. He was a prodigy in Firebending, his skills a great factor for trying to woo the Avatars daughter. And she, being innocent and naive despite who her mother is, did not notice Iroh's advancements. Personally the parents of both children had already started planning the wedding.

Next to Iroh stood Alinka. Her name was very befitting. She was like a bell, her voice strong yet soft. Her gaze was untroubled but in a second, if angered or upset, could shatter like glass bangles. Her beauty was almost like goddesses. She too was a prodigy in firebending, rivalling her Aunt Azula. But her beauty and temper rivalled her mothers.

"What are you doing?" Her husband of twenty one year's asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Remembering them grow up."

"I remember the night I wanted to marry you."

"Hmm."

"And..."

"And I love you."

"Shut up Ursa! You don't know what you're talking about, YOU DUMBASS!"

"MUM! She swore at me!"

"Lu Ten! What is going on?" She asked her son who had come to a stop in front of his mother. She could see her husband trying to look as stern as he could.

"She told Isa about my waterbending!"

"He was trying to kiss that poor girl!" Ursa whined, pleading with her father. It was also common knowledge that the Fire Lord was a complete sucker for his youngest daughter.

"I don't want to hear any of this." She said to her children sternly. "It is your eldest sister's wedding today and you need to be in best behaviour. Alright?"

The two children mumbled.

"A proper answer." He said, also coming to stand beside his wife.

"Yes Mum." The siblings replied before glaring at each other and walk away from their parents.

It was a while before he started laughing.

"Do you think we should just invite Isa to be part of the family?" She asked.

"She's around here often enough." He said, pulling her back into his arms. "I asked Alinka's fiancé a question."

"You didn't scare him off?" She asked warily, her daughter had specifically told her to keep her dad away from him.

"No, I just asked what he thought when he asked to marry Alinka."

"What did he say?"

"'I think I wanna marry you.'"

"That's sweet. What did you think?" Katara said, spinning to face him, one of her hands placed gently on his jaw.

"I thought, 'I wanna marry you," Zuko replied, leaning down to kiss his wife of twenty one years.

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**Hey, another oneshot but this time it's for Atla. Anyway this is a songfic for **_**Bruno Mars "Marry you" **_**which is most probably the cutest song around. **_

_**I wanted the lyrics to flow with the scenes. This was probably the quickest story I have made up and it was so fun to write, creating scenes for the lyrics. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Another thing you may have noticed is that I do not use Katara or Zuko's name at all when referencing to them. Somehow the first page came up like that then the next and then I followed it. Sorry if I have confused you at some point.**_

_**Reviews of any kind is appreciated and loved! Please Review **_

_**Have a Merry Christmas and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Take care**_

_**xoxosnowangel**_


End file.
